dragons_prophet_europefandomcom-20200214-history
Hatching
Hatching is the process of incubating an egg to grow a new Dragon. Unlike most eggs from the Marketplace that don't require hatching and give you a level 0 dragon, the minimum level for a dragon coming from a hatched egg is 11. Sending these straight up to the Laedis Academy for scientific research and improvement of the Dragon race is one strategy employed to obtain Laedis Academy Provisions. These provisions enable the dragon to increase it's level and maximum attribute value. increase of these two upper bounds cannot be done seperately. So a dragon at level 100, can not independently raise it's attribute maximum anymore. Sharing is caring If you simply put a dragon in an incubator and wait till it's done, you'll have a dragon with 1/1.5 ability and abonus. To increase it's power, you must show you care and if possible have other people share their care. In return people who care for an egg not their own get a random number of items all tied to hatching or obtaining eggs. The effect of care Care does two things: # Shorten the incubation time. # Bump the dragon's power. These two work against each other as in more time you can get more power boosts. Through the delicate art of dance, the power boost can be increased while the time reduction stays the same. This is how dragons hatched from eggs can get higher bonuses for their secondary stats then dragons in the wild. Additionally, using a remover increases the hatching time, without affecting the accumulated power boost. Who, What, Where, How? Why you should care should be clear now, but how does one go from being egg less to hatching a powerful dragon from an egg? It all starts with an egg: * Fly around the zones you can handle, look around you when fighting and watch for little tell tales of where eggs might be spawning. Eggs found this way, are more common eggs, but still can contain rare dragons. * An egg found in the wild, does not always contain an egg. Sometimes it contains Spirit Breath or dragon spirit essences, which can be exchanged for unhatched eggs through the Lair Manager, who gets them from the Laedis Academy along with a healthy kick-back fee. His rate seems unfair at the beginning, but exchanging one a week becomes possible. These eggs contain powerful, but not overpowering dragons. * Dragons too powerful for young and eager Osira are kept by the Laedis Academy and exclusively licensed to the Marketplace. These are then sold for diamonds, rubies and seasonal or foreign trade syndacites. * But the rarest of dragons hide their eggs in dungeons. They won't be on the direct path to the end boss, so explore as you go and on the way oit. Tell tales of Egg grounds Dragons don't just drop their egggs anywhere, but hide them in plain sight. A favorite trick of these dragons is to put them with animals that have glowing skin, preferably in an oval or round shape. The untrained eye flying over the lands won't see the difference between the chest of a ( insert birdname here and make screenie) and a glowing egg. This method is less effective in the night and so elevations in the landscape and groups of trees, stones or buildings are also used to fecrease it's chances of being found. Thanks for caring